1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fasteners.
2. Background
Coiling and securing a wire or cord has so far presented a problem, in that methods available have been cumbersome, unreliable, time consuming, often involving a search for a suitable fastener. The invention described here not only represents an improved method to solve these problems, but has also proved to be a solution to a number of problems of temporarily fastening various objects to each other, as well as permanently securing suitable objects to each other to avoid loss or search.
In prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,410 refers to a fastener, that uses hook-and-loop materials and a cinch ring, to produce a releasable and reusable fastener mechanism. It differs in several important ways from the fastener here described: (1) It is of different composition and construction, and includes, a.o., a cinch ring as an essential part; (2) In one variant the loop tape is threaded through the cinch ring, folded back onto itself and sewed together; (3) The fastener is said to be preferably 1 in. wide.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,384 describes a hook-and-loop type fastener with a cinch ring, intended particularly for women in encircling a hank or lock of hair, such as in a pony tail.
It is characteristic of these prior fasteners that they include a cinch ring to make it possible to wind the fastener back onto itself in such a way that the hook and loop surfaces attach to each other. As a consequence of the use of a cinch ring, such fasteners are not permanently attached, but can be removed and reused. While this latter characteristic may be an advantage in some cases, it is not so in others. On electric hand tools with a wire cord, e.g., especially when used professionally, it is a distinct advantage to have the fastener permanently in place for securing the coiled cord.
The present invention uses only two elements, both of hook-and-loop type materials, including pressure-sensitive adhesive, simplifying assembly and reducing cost.
Furthermore, the avoidance of any additional member, such as a cinch ring, reduces the bulk of the fastener, both before attachment and in use, which is of advantage, in packaging, shipping and storing, and especially when in use, e.g. on a hand tool.
As another important difference from previous art the fastener described here is designed to remain permanently fixed in place after application, fixed by the adhesive backing. Apart from keeping the fastener permanently in place, this feature serves another important function by making it possible to double the fastener back onto itself for adherence between the hook and the loop surfaces, in effect substituting this function of the cinch rings used in prior art.
For many uses, it is a significant advantage to have the fastener permanently fixed in place, readily available for reuse, e.g. around the wire of a handtool, while at the same time not hindering operation.
The fastener described here, because of its simple construction, can be manufactured in many different widths, from as little as about 1/4 in. up to several inches for heavy objects.
Furthermore, the fastener described here as a second embodiment of the invention is intended for use in a way not possible with the prior art fasteners.